Sweet Mocha
I'm going to be working on this page. Bear with me Owner of a nice coffee shop in town and a growing corporation. President and Chairmare of Enterprises Mocha Enterprises. She has a short temper and has the tendency to be grumpy, presumably too much coffee. Get past that and she's actually quite sociable. 'Background' This section I will leave to the OC's owner to do. It is his OC and not my place to write her backstory. Fillyhood Earning her Cutie mark Growing Up Adulthood Mocha Enterprises 'Current History' :A while ago, Mocha met a stallion named Ivan Sergeinov and the two sorta clicked. The two were happy... for a while. Eventually the two started to drift apart, and it led to them parting ways. Both have handled it well, at least that what Mocha believes. :Her business, Mocha Enterprises, is slowly picking up as of late. She's begun to merge with other shops, and profits are rising. Her eyes are currently set on the idea of cutting out shipments and manufacturing her own coffee beans and what not. She is very optimistic of the future of the coffee industry. :On April 29th, 2014, Mocha's shop was ransacked and destroyed by a swarm of Gold Spiders. They were chased off by an employee and an attending customer, but Mocha came back to see the mess and didn't know what to say. The next day, she received the help of a selection of townsponies and the shop was fixed up by the afternoon. 'Personality' :Mocha is a free-spirited mare who doesn't take anything from anypony. She's a straight shooter, she'll call it s it is. Set in her ways, it will take a lot to break her. :In the mornings, she's a she-gremlin who will stop at nothing to her her hooves on some coffee. WARNING: Do not approach or attempt to commune with her in this state, as she is feral and will bite! Player not responsible for any injury :After she's gotten her coffee in her, she becomes a much nicer pony. She always tries to be polite and professional around her customers, but if stress gets the best of her she might just snap and revert to she-gremlin mode. This rarely happens so long as her customers remain polite and in control. :Aside from all that, Mocha is generally a kind mare who just puts out a grumpy outer shell. Get to know her and she's a good friend. Get on her good side business-wise and you will not be disappointed. 'Skills' :Mocha has always had an aptitude for numbers and business. When she was young she'd count everything from her steps to the number of syllables in sentences. This actually once got to a point it was nearly compulsive, but she overcame it. :During school, Mocha would occasionally hang around the chemistry lab. She was, and still is, fascinated by chemistry and it's workings. She's no expert but she can balance a few reactions and play around with some chemicals. :A more persona skill is she has the ability to weed out insincere or lying ponies in the blink of an eye. It would be wise not to attempt to lie to her, or she will mare stare you to the moon. 'Profession' :Ever since she was old enough, she's been working in the family business. Helping move things when she was little, learning how to run things in adolescence, and finally taking over the shop at adulthood. Ever since she graduated from college, the shop has never been more successful. Mocha Enterprises 'Family' *'Mother' - (No name yet) (Pegasus) *'Father' - (No name yet) (Pegasus) *'Siblings' - None *'Significant other' - None 'Likes/Dislikes' Likes *Profiting *Running numbers *Managing her business * Dislikes *When a plan doesn't come out 100% as planned *When ponies call her "baby" or "darling" while she's working... It's creepy! *Breezies **Don't ask, she just doesn't like the little things. She finds them to be annoying vermin. Player Notes Hello! Player of Mocha here. Let me just tell you a little about myself and inform you of my RP policies. I'm also the player of Baseline, so some of you may know me from there. I'm generally a very laid back and friendly guy and will try to RP with near anyone! Don't be afraid to approach Mocha or stop by the shop! Even if she's not round she has workers that may be there. :And a note for you all Mocha is not my OC! She belongs to ThunderStorm. He allows me to play as her. Now, some basics to RPing with me! I do NOT intend to ship with Mocha, so those with a crush, expect rejection. Nothing personal, just not in character for her. I try not to RP with alicorns, or other weird stuff like that, but that isn't set in stone. That said, I'll still be reluctant to do much if I interact with you If you want to join Mocha Enterprises, LOVELY! I will welcome all businesses into my web as it can lead to meeting more friends! Don't be afraid to ask about it. It will play well into Mocha's storyline! Have fun! I've seen "Mocha can I have a drink? *pays* Thanks! *leaves*" One too many times... Mocha normally isn't too busy and would always like to chat! Remember Mocha is working, so she normally won't have time to start a chat. It will be up to you whether you strike up a conversation with her or not. And just a note: she will be more willing to talk or do things in the evening when business slows down. If you make Mocha mad... she'll probably throw you out by your ear! Just play along, as it's part of her character. Feel free to use the shop as a location for starting scenes. I'll generally keep her interaction with you low as to allow others to play. Category:OCs Category:Pegasi Category:Mare Category:Shop Owners